


The Problem with Faith

by Greenleaf66



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenleaf66/pseuds/Greenleaf66
Summary: What we believe isn't always the truth.......





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This little drabble came to me after E13, watching the wonderful little exchange between Trixie and Amenadiel in Chloe’s hospital room. And mostly because Amenadiel has been left out of my other stories and I wanted to give him his due. 
> 
> Set a couple of weeks after E13.
> 
> This is for EveningRose, Flutterflap, TiredWriter and for Agrove….and all the other wonderful and imaginative writers in this fandom (there are so many of you!)
> 
> Don’t own these characters, alas! They just live in my head……(and sometimes drive me a bit crazy).

Amenadiel reached for the bottle of wine that stood on the small table next to him. Deciding to skip the glass, he took a long pull and set the bottle down. He was already half drunk, the bottle half gone.

He was such a lightweight, he thought to himself. God’s arm, indeed. Lucifer could consume ten bottles of anything the humans could concoct and still not show a single sign of impairment……Amenadiel wondered how Lucifer was able to do it and wished he had the same ability. Because right now, he wanted to drink a very copious amount.

He thought about everything that happened since he’d come to earth just over a year ago, as the humans reckoned time. 

He had hated his brother then, truly hated him. It didn’t help that he had rotating Hell-gate duties since the Devil had renounced his throne, a chore that Amenadiel did not want, even if the duty was shared amongst many siblings.

It was not like they actually had to BE in Hell itself, as Lucifer had. They merely had to patrol the gates and make sure that no one escaped. There were no messy punishments to deliver, the cells themselves reflected the inner guilt of those who occupied them, their punishment to relive the moments of their sins over and over and over again.

He had had only one assignment. Get Lucifer to return to his kingdom. That was it, that was all he had to do. He was the elder brother, the stronger brother. He served his Father and served him well. He did not question. He did not rebel. 

He was The Good Son.

Until he wasn’t. 

He had forgotten one of Lucifer’s greatest strengths (or faults) – Lucifer was the most stubborn (“I prefer the term tenacious, brother!”) creature that Father had ever created. 

If Lucifer decided he was not going to do something, there was nothing that anyone could do about it. Not Michael, Lucifer would just laugh. Not Gabriel, they would argue for centuries, and again Lucifer would laugh. Not even Father could out-stubborn Samael. 

Before the Rebellion, Amenadiel actually thought Father was amused by Lucifer, because it seemed that no matter what he did or how intransigent he was about it, Father would let him get away with it. He was the favourite and it was clear to all of them.

Amenadiel resented it. Resented it so much, that when Father had suggested he persuade Lucifer to return to his duties, he had leapt at the chance. Not only to please his Father, but to screw with Lucifer, the original brat.

But everything on earth had been completely different than what Amenadiel had expected. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been to earth countless times before. Those times had been to perform a particular task for Father, a quick in/out with no lingering. Just do the job and come home.

He had not really contemplated simply spending time on earth. The humans held little interest for him, and his interactions with them were as brief as he could make them. It helped greatly that he could nearly stop time while on earth, making it pass so slowly for the humans that they could not see him. That is the way he usually chose to operate. Quick. Simple. Efficient.

But Lucifer had proven to be at his most stubborn since leaving his infernal kingdom, and it certainly didn’t help that he had five years of experience living amongst the humans, getting to know them (getting to REALLY know them in certain ways). He was used to interacting with them, had the ability to tease out their deepest secrets. And he was very used to getting his own way.

Amenadiel took another pull of the wine. Lucifer always was a quick study, he thought (even if ‘quick’ to the angels was millennia for humans). And he was curious, insatiably curious. If something caught his attention, he would try and understand it thoroughly, and he never gave up. He could analyze something with single-minded determination if it struck his fancy, or be equally oblivious if it did not. That he waxed hot and cold over matters of great import had always annoyed Amenadiel no end. 

In fact, it infuriated him.

Now, as he sat drinking his wine, he knew that he had been wrong. Amenadiel never shrank from his own emotions, as Lucifer did, but his guilt was nearly overwhelming.

“Please forgive me,” his mind said silently. It wasn’t his Father he was talking to in his heart. It was his little brother. The little brother he had tried to kill. Not to protect himself in a fight to the death. No. Just because Lucifer had resisted all his other attempts to convince him to return to Hell.

What had the Good Son done? He had resurrected a truly horrible person from the punishing afterlife he so surely deserved, in order to commit murder.

“You left me no choice,” he had told Lucifer, but he knew it was a lie. There were always choices. 

And Amenadiel had chosen murder, not only expressly forbidden by his Father, but a mortal sin on top of it, and in the process he had started a chain of events that had cost human lives, many lives, the detective and her little girl nearly among them.

His brother – his selfish, self-centred, prideful and egotistical brother – had sacrificed himself, had bent to their Father’s will, had offered up his own freedom willingly, had died twice, just for the chance to save those lives.

Amenadiel was ashamed to realize that the Devil himself was a better angel than he was. He had never known Lucifer to be selfless and the knowledge of it gnawed at him, as much as the loss of his celestial powers gnawed.

It was Trixie, the detective’s young daughter who had really shown Amenadiel how far he had fallen. 

“Who are you?” she’d asked in the hospital room.

“Lucifer’s brother, I’m here to watch over your mother….”

“A bad man did this to my mommy – why are there bad people?” He had told her that he didn’t know why and that he tried to be good. She had thrown her little arms around his neck in complete trust and told him “I think you’re good—“

His heart had broken inside him at her simple trust, even though she had never seen him before that moment. He had promised Lucifer that he would protect her mother, and the child had accepted and trusted him because she trusted and loved his brother. If Lucifer had asked Amenadiel to be there, that was all the child had needed to know.

An innocent and sweet child has faith in my brother, loves my brother, and she trusts me because she trusts him. It was that knowledge that cut him.

It had hurt. As he hugged the little one in reassurance, he knew what he had to do. He had to live up to that trust and the promise he made to Lucifer. He would not be moved. He would stay where Lucifer asked him to stay and he would hold his ground no matter how many security guards tried to remove him. For what he had done in his time on earth, and for the sake of his own self-worth, he would do what Lucifer had asked of him. 

He owed his brother at least that much, and he would keep faith with the innocent child who trusted him so completely.

The sound of his cel beeping brought him out of his guilty reverie.

A simple text from Maze: “Penthouse, half an hour, important. Be there. M.”

###

“What you want doesn’t count,” Maze was shouting. “You CAUSED this and I’m going to tell her!”

“Maze, please listen to reason here!”

Linda joined in. She had been there when Amenadiel got to the penthouse, sitting with Maze on Lucifer’s leather couch, a drink in her hand. 

“As the token human here, might I say something?”

The demon and the angel both looked at her.

“I think Chloe has the right to know what’s been going on, considering she’s the integral part that sent Lucifer over the edge – and none of it was her fault!” She looked at Amenadiel pointedly.

“She loves him. All she knows is that he’s run away and she blames herself – you OWE it to her to bring her into the loop. Just sayin’--”

Maze added “See? Linda’s been okay with it – Chloe’s a detective and she half believes it already! We’ve GOT to tell her, it’s only fair……….Hey, her KID knows I’m a demon and she wasn’t even scared! She thought it was cool…….”

Amenadiel was horrified. “You told Chloe’s CHILD you’re a demon?” He was fair beside himself.

“No, I didn’t. I showed her. Months ago. Took the kid trick or treating and let her see my face – she didn’t even bat an eye either.” Maze smiled remembering Trixie’s reaction, looking up at her, impressed as hell……….she actually treasured the memory and the warm feeling it ignited in her.

“Chloe’s the kid’s mother – if Trixie took it in stride…….Look, I live with them. Chloe is going crazy – sorry doc” (she looked in Linda’s direction) “She thinks it’s all her fault somehow, that she’s stupid for believing in him, that Lucifer doesn’t care about her – I’ve got to tell her the truth. She thinks Lucifer lied to her and played her for a fool.

“And this is all YOUR doing, you feathered rat!” she yelled at the fallen angel. “Why did you have to tell that conniving bitch about Chloe? Why did you have to open your stupid mouth? I’ve never trusted that creature and I will NEVER believe that she has Lucifer’s good in mind, - as soon as she knew Lucifer had feelings for Chloe, she tried to KILL HER! 

“She’s just using Lucifer to get what she wants – do you blame him for running? He thinks we’re ALL against him! And your mother, pretending to feel all sorry, I nearly threw up. She knew how much it would hurt him, but she told him anyway. That isn’t exactly what a LOVING mother would do. Fuck, Amenadiel” she stopped her pacing and plunked herself down next to Linda “why couldn’t you just keep your mouth shut?”

Amenadiel knew she was speaking truth. The guilt had been eating him alive. He had been so very wrong about, well, almost everything since he’d come to earth. (“They call ME the prideful one!” Lucifer had screamed at him during one of their endless fights “you claim it’s all in the name of Our Father, but it’s on you, brother, YOU!”)

Lucifer had been right. Amenadiel could see that now. Linda saw it. Had called him on it. 

And the irony of a demon lecturing an angel about loyalty and honesty was almost too much for him to bear. Shit. Even Lucifer’s demon was a better being than he was.

“Linda and I can handle it fine then, if you’re too chicken,” Maze snarled at him. “But since you’re responsible for this particular meltdown, I’d think you’d want to be there. Chloe’s going to have questions and I can’t answer them ALL!”

She was about to continue, but Amenadiel was nodding his head in agreement.

“You’re right, Maze,” he looked at her. “This one IS on me. And I’ll do anything to make it right. I owe it to my little brother.”

###

Chloe thought her brain would explode. But apart from the massive headache that struck suddenly and would not go away, she took it surprisingly well.

She had been somewhat miffed when the three of them had arrived at the flat, but the look on her roommate’s face when she said “We have to talk, Chloe, and we have to talk now” and the serious expressions on the faces of Linda and Lucifer’s brother had piqued her curiosity.

Maze didn’t waste a moment, grabbing Chloe by the shoulders and telling her “I won’t hurt you, so don’t be afraid” – the shimmer as half of her face peeled away to reveal the milky eye and the blackened tendons, before the demon’s glamour snapped back into place, and she released her grip.

The detective didn’t say a word, merely stared.

“Hello?” Maze quirked her scarred eyebrow, “You’re not going to fall over or anything are you? Do you want a drink?” At Chloe’s nod, the demon went to the kitchen and reached into the top cupboard for a bottle of one of Lucifer’s more pricey scotches (having worked as a bartender for someone with extravagant taste did have its perks), grabbed four glasses and poured them all a couple of generous fingers.

“You need to know why Lucifer left,” she said as she handed Linda and Amenadiel a drink, before handing Chloe hers.

“Amenadiel, start talking……”

So he told her. That he had arrived on the earth the day that she had met Lucifer, only a couple of hours before Delilah had been killed, and as much as he could about all that happened since.

Chloe listened, the data in her mind’s filing cabinet rearranging themselves with the missing information – the time she had seen Lucifer shot, his glowing eyes reflected in a glass, his utter surprise at bleeding after goading her to shoot him….and picking up the Spider in the church with one hand, a man possibly twice his weight, and holding him three feet in the air while he screamed with rage…….

Malcolm. The coin. And Lucifer dying, her mind’s eye filled with the sight of his blood, so much blood…

But when Amenadiel got to the part about her miraculous birth, him coming to earth on his father’s orders to bless her mother, it was then that Chloe lost it. Amenadiel showed her the picture that Charlotte had retrieved from the floor of the bar, of him exactly as he looked now and her mother, so young, so sad-looking…….

Chloe’s headache intensified as she asked “You’re telling me that your Father, I mean, God…….put me here for Lucifer? That – that doesn’t make any sense! My mum told me that she prayed to have a baby, that her Fallopian tubes were blocked and she was unable to conceive………she always called me ‘god’s little miracle’ – and now you’re telling me that’s actually the truth? That the only reason I’m alive is to be….what? A toy for Lucifer?”

“Chloe, no!” Amenadiel insisted. “Father never told me that! All he said was that he had heard the prayers of a childless couple and that I was to bless your mother so that she could have a baby, that’s all he told me, I swear to you……..”

“I wasn’t supposed to meet Lucifer that day,” Chloe said quietly. “I was off duty. The only reason I was near Lux was to go to that bakery a couple of blocks away – they make the best chocolate cake that Trixie just loves. I just happened to be in the neighbourhood! I was on my way home when I heard the call on the radio about the shooting… I was the closest, so I took the call….If I’d kept on driving home, I wouldn’t have even met Lucifer! I would never have gone to a club like Lux and we probably never would have met…..

“And I didn’t even like him! In fact one of the first things he asked was if we ever slept together because he was sure he’d seen me naked! I thought he was gross, that he was a major asshole…..”

Then the thought struck her. She looked at Amenadiel with anger and said “Does that mean that ‘god’ has arranged my whole life? That he killed my dad so I’d become a cop? That he made me do that stupid movie so that Lucifer would see it? Did he kill Delilah on purpose because I was in the neighbourhood? None of it makes any sense…….” she cried.

“Well, none of it except why Lucifer left…….he thinks I was put here by God to hurt him, and now he doesn’t trust me…….What the hell is wrong with your family!?”

She sat down heavily. Maze took her glass and poured another two fingers for her. She accepted it gratefully.

“We’ve got to find him……I didn’t even believe in ‘god’ until today! It’s still, well, it’s a bit overwhelming……My partner is the Devil! Do you know how crazy that sounds?”

“I know how you feel, trust me,” Linda interjected. “When he showed me his face I was terrified…..I really thought I was losing it, until Maze pointed out that we’re all still the same people…….(well, people, angels, demons…..)” her voice trailed off. “I didn’t really believe any of it either, until I saw him…it did explain why Lucifer was such a tough client for me, why he didn’t seem to comprehend things that any person should just KNOW by the time they are adults. He’s obviously intelligent and I couldn’t figure out why he just didn’t ‘get’ even the simplest emotional things…….”

“All of you,” she looked at Amenadiel and Maze, “just really basic concepts that a parent would teach a child, how to deal with emotions, positive and negative……once I found out and, well, ‘got over it’, it started making sense, that all these human emotions were new to all of you……..it almost guarantees that you’d make really basic mistakes trying to deal with it all…..I guess that’s the one advantage we ‘mere humans’ have, that we start learning these things almost from the moment we’re born. But for you it’s all coming in at once and, well, let’s face it, you just don’t ‘get’ some of it--”

“You’re right about that, doc,” Maze interjected. “I thought emotions were a disease we caught from humans somehow…….when Lucifer started to change, when he started to CARE about things, about PEOPLE, I thought it was a curse or a sickness……..at the very least, a weakness.”

She looked at them all and then said “But that’s not how I feel now……I care about some of you,” she looked from Chloe to Linda, “and I kind of like it…..” 

###

Father Thomas sat in the office at St. Mary’s, well past midnight, attempting to put the final touches on his sermon for tomorrow’s mass. He was usually a good communicator, but the clear ‘hook’ for his talk eluded him. He’d intended the topic to be “forgiveness” and how it could be applied in every day life. Simple, right? But for some reason, what he wrote seemed stale, even pallid…..it didn’t really have a focus.

He didn’t know what prompted him to look in the credenza that stood behind the desk in Father Frank’s old office, but he blinked with delight when he found the bottle of Laphroaig hidden in the corner, a layer of fine dust covering it.

The bottle was unopened, festooned with a black and silver ribbon to which was attached a small black tag. He opened the tag and saw, written in silver letters in a fine scrolled hand “Frank, just in case I can ever tempt you to have that drink with me….Lucifer M.”

He knew it was the night club owner, the one with the devil’s name. 

How odd that he should have chosen tonight to look in the credenza. He remembered the day the bottle had been delivered. It was the morning of the day that Frank had been killed, had bled out and died in the arms of a man who called himself “Lucifer Morningstar”….

He remembered Frank telling him the day prior that he thought the club owner really was the actual devil. At the time Thomas wondered if perhaps the good father had done just a bit too many drugs in his former life, and had pushed the thought from his mind…..

Thomas had been there in the church the day his friend died, had literally jumped from a confessional booth when he heard the gunshots that ended Frank’s life. He had stood quietly in the background as the police had swarmed the church and taken away the babbling wreck of a man who called himself The Spider.

He had seen the tall dark man, his white shirt covered in Frank’s blood, his face a boiling mix of rage and sorrow. He’d seen the detective talking to the ambulance crews and police officers as they carried Frank’s body from the church, and took the youth worker into custody. He had watched the pretty detective put her hand on the tall man’s arm, before he walked off into the night.

And Thomas suddenly found himself the de facto ‘father’ in charge of the small Church of St. Mary The Merciful.

Two days later, he was surprised when some workmen delivered a beautiful marble headstone, Father Frank’s name and dates of birth and death recorded. And below, the smallish plaque that read “In memory of Frank, husband, father, musician, priest, friend – RIP.”

Taped to the marble had been a fat envelope containing ten thousand dollars in bundles of Ben Franklins………..and a note, in the same scrolled hand as the note he now looked at on the bottle of Laphroaig. All it said was “See him off properly, L.”

They had. Thomas remembered the funeral ceremony for Frank and the tall, black-haired man in the background, a pretty detective by his side, her police badge evident on her belt, her face a picture of sadness and regret. 

A third man stood with them, not from the diocese, a man who obviously knew the other two, but who crossed himself in the manner of a Catholic, before he turned and left with the tall man and the sad woman.

His reverie was interrupted by the sound of the church doors opening and he mentally chided himself for forgetting to lock up, again. It was past 2:00 a.m., certainly not the time for a penitent to enter the church…..and he wondered if it could be a thief looking for some convenient treasure to steal.

He was thankful he was wearing slippers as he quietly slipped from the office into the corridor that led to the nave.

He looked around in the dim light and saw a large black man, nicely dressed, kneeling in front of the altar, the only light from a few votive candles that had been lit earlier in the evening. The man was large and well-built and did not have the demeanor of someone with bad intent. 

How many thieves go to the altar and kneel after all, he asked himself. He almost said something, but decided that anyone who had come in the middle of the night making as little noise as possible, needed a measure of privacy for his prayers. He would speak to him afterwards if it seemed appropriate. But he couldn’t help the real desire to listen in and stood very quietly in the hall beside the last row of pews, and let the man say what he needed to say.

He watched Amenadiel bow his head and listened quietly in the darkness of the church.

“I know I’ve displeased you, Father,” the large man began. “I’ve sinned. And I’ve blamed Lucifer for what I did. I’ve done so many things wrong since you sent me here……and now I need your help…..

“Father,” the newly fallen angel continued, “I beg your forgiveness for my sins. I’ve broken every rule that you laid out. I’ve shamed myself, I’ve acted like the human souls that deserve hell……….the ones you send to Lucifer for punishment.

“I deserve hell as much as any of them, for my crime has been longer – and worse. I was so jealous of my brother! He was always Your Favourite! I could never understand why. He always did what he wanted, he defied you, he argued with you, and yet you still loved him the most of all of us. I was the First Born! I was the Good Son. I always followed your orders without question…….but you let Lucifer, I mean Samael, get away with so much, and still you loved him, despite his defiance……

“When you asked me to persuade him to go back to Hell, I was happy to follow your orders again….

“But look what I have done since I’ve been on the earth!” He cried, his voice breaking with the force of his emotions. “I hated Lucifer! All I could think of was making him do Your Will. I blamed HIM for my inability to get through to him. I believed he was just mocking Heaven again. His life here is so, so….carnal, so against angelic behaviour. I wanted to punish him for his disrespect…I wanted to hurt him…….

“And because of that I resurrected a truly vile human, who was always destined for Hell. Resurrected him so that he could commit MURDER for me! I knew that Luci was vulnerable, I knew he could be killed in his human body. And I didn’t even have the guts to do it myself……it didn’t even occur to me that what I was doing was WRONG……I told myself that Lucifer left me no choice, that I had to make him bend to your Will somehow……..

“Father, I was lying to myself! I couldn’t understand why you were allowing Lucifer to stay here! I didn’t bother to think about it, only that you asked me to persuade him to go back to his Kingdom. I figured anything I did that accomplished that end had to be right, had to please you…..”

Father Thomas listened in complete astonishment. He thought of interrupting, but he simply was too fascinated. He wanted to hear the rest of what this very strange man was saying to the heavenly father…..for he had never heard a confession so odd in all his years in the priesthood….He said nothing and kept on listening.

Amenadiel’s head was still bowed and he was silent for a few minutes.

“Father, Lucifer’s demon taught me more about loyalty than I ever knew. Oh, and I had sex with her, with a DEMON.……she’s beautiful, of course she would be, because Lucifer made her that way.…I knew sleeping with her was a terrible sin, but she really loves Lucifer, she’d do anything to protect him, even at the cost of her own existence – she KNOWS she could die, she knows that having no soul would mean she’d be wiped out of existence. And yet – yet – she’d gladly sacrifice herself to save him. To save anyone she cares about……

“I’m less worthy than that demon!...

“But it’s even worse than that. I’ve helped Mother hurt Lucifer again. I should have kept my mouth shut when I realized it was Chloe’s mother you sent me to bless 36 years ago. Mom’s already tried to kill her, I should have known she’d see it as a means to get her own way. She pushed them together and then she took it all away from him. When she told him that none of it was real and that it was all you trying to manipulate him….”

Amenadiel was crying now, but he continued, “Father, Lucifer loves Chloe….I never thought….didn’t know…..that he was even capable of feeling love. But like everything else since I’ve come here, I was wrong about that too…..He loves her…..he KILLED himself to go back to Hell and get that antidote for her! He killed Uriel because our brother was going to kill her and our mother as well – with Azrael’s blade!

“And now he thinks you’re working through Chloe to punish him again. Mother pretended to be so concerned, but she really doesn’t care how much this has hurt him…. I’ve lost my powers, you’ve taken them away, and I understand why. I don’t deserve to be with you in Heaven any more….But I’ve learned something since I’ve been here. I realize that I love my little brother, and I know now just how far back my arrogance goes, I hated him for so many eons and blamed him for MY hatred, and I am so ashamed.

“Please, Father, I’m begging you,” he said brokenly. “Help me fix this for Lucifer! You can do whatever you want with me, whatever punishment for my many sins, for my pride and my stupidity, but please help me make this right for my little brother and the people he cares for. Lucifer doesn’t deserve this, he – he….he’s suffered enough. He deserves some happiness, if it’s not too late. The detective knows who he is now and she still cares for him….I’ve misjudged him in so many ways. Perhaps we all have….” and his voice trailed away as he squeezed his eyes shut, hands clasped together in front of him.

After a moment, he said “I picked this church because it was Father Frank’s….I never met the man, but Lucifer was so upset after he was murdered. I didn’t believe that he actually cared about someone other than himself. But he did…….Father Frank is up there with you in the Silver City, ask him about Lucifer, he’ll tell you……”

Father Thomas was about to make his presence known, when a quiet whoosh spoke of the appearance of…. an apparition? A ghost? 

He saw the shimmering presence of a glorious woman standing in front of the praying man. And to his astonishment she had a pair of amazing silver-grey wings sprouting from her shoulders. 

She was more than beautiful (she looks like an Egyptian wall painting come to life, he thought to himself), with long black hair arranged in tiny braids, a circlet of gold on her head, and astonishingly dark, almond-shaped eyes. She wore a long gown of pale grey that shimmered in the light of the votive candles. But it was her skin, pale with an almost golden glow about it, as if she was lit up from within.

Father Thomas had never seen any sight so beautiful. (Am I looking at an angel? he wondered.) For a moment it seemed she wasn’t fully there, as her form shimmered in the candlelight. But when she stretched forth a hand to lay it gently on Amenadiel’s head, she assumed a solidity………and the beautiful silver-grey wings vanished.

“I’m here, brother,” she said softly as Amenadiel opened his eyes in surprise.

“Father sent me – He wants to make it right too. He still loves you both,” she said softly as Amenadiel pulled her into a bear hug, though he was still on his knees before her. He buried his head against her torso, as she ran her hand gently over his head.

“Oh, Azrael, am I ever glad to see you, sister! I’m glad father sent you. Lucifer always liked you, he loved teasing you, he knows you love him….”

“I wish I had loved him better when he needed it most.”

“He needs it now, Azri, and so much of it is my fault…….it’s all my fault,” he said with a heavy sigh.

“It’s all right, big brother, let’s go find Lucifer and talk some sense into him, shall we? We’ll find him, I promise,” and the priest watched as she slipped her arm through Amenadiel’s and they moved towards the doors.

“Now,” the woman said brightly, “Do tell me more about this human detective that Lucifer is in love with, brother, and don’t leave out the good stuff!” She laughed softly, the sound so pleasing, it reminded Thomas of soft music amidst the scent of lotus petals.

“Oh, and I simply must meet Mazikeen!” Her laugh echoed slightly in the near-empty church. “A demon has caught the eye of the First Born….well, my dear brother, that alone makes her worth meeting, wouldn’t you say?” She laughed again as they walked through the double doors and out into the night.

After they left, Father Thomas crept to the exit and quietly locked up, pondering what he had just seen and heard on a night more strange than most he had ever known. 

I think I’m going to need a large shot of Lucifer’s amazingly good single malt to think about this one. Could Father Frank have really been right about the flamboyant night club owner being the devil? And did I really just see the Angel of Death appear in my church? Sent by God to help Lucifer himself?

He decided that today had been a very odd day, indeed, and smiled to himself as he realized how to finish tomorrow’s sermon. He decided that perhaps the story of the Prodigal Son might be the appropriate hook.

But first he was going to have a finger or two of the fine Laphroaig that was still sitting on his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> I found that the scene with Trixie and Amenadiel just stuck in my mind after S2E13 and I haven’t give him a chance to speak up for himself in my other stories. And my favourite episode from S1 was “A Priest Walks Into a Bar” so I just had to sneak a reference to Fr. Frank in somewhere. So there you have it. Hope you enjoyed. Only intended as a one-shot.


End file.
